


Stifle Your Creativity

by BeeCeit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: BDSM mention, Ball-gag, I swear, In the sense that he's kinda just an edgy asshole but doesn't actually want to hurt anyone, No Smut, Non-Sexual, Remus Sanders angst, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, gagging, it's sad not horny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeCeit/pseuds/BeeCeit
Summary: Quick! Don't imagine Remus gagging himself to keep from sharing his unsavory ideas and the others just passing it off as Remus being his normal kinky self without questioning it





	1. Chapter 1

It started as a joke.

Remus came to breakfast wearing a ball gag, testing how long it would take for someone to comment about it. 

“God, finally someone shut him up.”

Virgil messed with Remus’ hair as he moved to sit across the table. He squinted at Virgil but said nothing. 

Patton came in from the kitchen, carrying plates of pancakes.

“Breakfast is rea- oh, hi, Remus.”

Remus blinked and waved.

“I'm guessing you're not eating, then. Oh well, more for the rest of us.”

Deceit rubbed his eyes, shambling in and all but throwing himself into a chair. Patton chuckled and handed him a cup of coffee, which he downed in seconds. 

“Morning. ...hi, Remus.”

Remus gave a two-fingered salute.

“Alright, Kiddos. Eat up before it gets cold. Logan and Roman are video planning, so they already ate. “

Breakfast went smoothly. Patton, Virgil, and Deceit exchanged easy conversation, Remus listened and fiddled with his sash, noticing how they all seemed more relaxed than he'd ever seen them since he'd started joining breakfasts.

“Gosh, breakfast was so nice today.”

“Yeah, probably because no one was trying to make us puke with his ideas this morning.”

Remus quietly sunk out, avoiding eye contact with Deceit.

Maybe he'd keep the gag on a little longer.


	2. Chapter 2

“Good morning, Remus. Haven't seen you since breakfast yesterday, kiddo. Working hard?”

Remus makes an affirmative noise around the gag, making Patton smile and ruffle his hair. 

Virgil slinks in, sliding into a chair and resting his chin on his arms.

“Still wearing that thing, huh? Well, no complaints from me. Means I don't have to worry about you biting my hand over the last piece of bacon.”

Remus rolled his eyes and pulled out his journal to get some ideas down while the others ate.

“ _ Remus _ .”

Remus snapped his head up, looking at Deceit.

“There you are, you were lost in thought over there. I asked if you could pass me the salt.”

Remus handed him the shaker.

“Aren't you going to take that thing off and eat with us? That can't be comfortable.”

Remus shook his head and held his thumb up. 

“Well… if you're sure. Can you fetch Logan and Roman if you aren't intending to eat?”

He nodded and got up, heading that direction without a fuss.

“Does he seem alright to you?”

“He's not usually this quiet, but otherwise he seems fine. He was writing about dolphin corpses earlier.”

“Ugh, of course he was. Whatever, he’s Remus. If Remus had something wrong with him, we'd  _ all _ know, Patt.”

Remus slumped forward, listening from behind the wall.

Maybe the gag was more needed than he thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop

**Author's Note:**

> B')


End file.
